Naja
See Lore. Defenses AC: 13 Fort: 13 (+1 if Stormsoul) Ref: 13 Will: 16 Resistances +2 vs Ongoing Damage (Watersoul) +7 vs Cold (Windsoul otherwise +2) +2 vs Fire +2 vs Thunder +5 vs Lightning (Stormsoul) Misc. Stats Initiative: 3 Movement: 6 Senses Passive Insight: 16 Passive Perception: 1 Skills Acrobatics: 3 Arcana: 6 Athletics: 6 Bluff: 4 Diplomacy: 8 Dungeoneering: 2 Endurance: 5 Heal: 2 History: 0 Insight: 7 Intimidate: 4 Nature: 4 Perception: 2 Religion: 1 Stealth: 3 Streetwise: 4 Thievery: 3 Languages Common, Primordial Race Features Windsoul You gain Resist 5 Cold and the Windwalker power. Resist cold improves to 10 at 11th level and 15 at 21st level. Watersoul You can breathe underwater. You also gain a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against ongoing damage and the Swiftcurrent power. Stormsoul You gain +1 racial bonus to Fort, resist 5 Lightning, and Promise of Storm power. Feats Extra Manifestations x 2 Select a new genasi elemental manifestation. When you take a short rest, once per day, you can adopt this new manifestation. After an extended rest, you revert back to your natural manifestation. Class Features Wild Magic Chaos Burst: Your first attack roll during each of your turn determines a benefit you gain in that round. If you roll an even number, you gain +1 bonus to AC until the start of your next turn. If you roll an odd number, you make a saving throw. Chaos Power: You gain a bonus to the damage rolls of arcane powers equal to your Dexterity modifier. Unfettered Power: When you roll a natural 20 on an attack roll for an arcane power, you slide the target 1 square and knock it prone after applying the attack's other effects. When you roll a natural 1 on an attack roll for an arcane power, you must push each creature within 5 squares of you 1 square. Wild Soul: When you finish an extended rest, roll a d10 to determine a damage type: 1. Acid 2. Cold 3. Fire 4. Force 5. Lightning 6. Necrotic 7 Poison 8. Psychic 9. Radiant 10. Thunder You gain resist 5 to that damage type until the end of your next extended rest. While you have damage resistance to that damage type, your arcane powers ignore any target's resistance to that damage type up to the value of your resistance. At Will Powers Lightning Strike (Sorcerer Attack) Lightning strikes your foe and then ricochets to another enemy. At-Will ✦ Arcane, Implement, Lightning Standard Action ✦ Ranged 10 Target: One Creature Attack: Charisma vs. Reflex Hit: 1d8 + CH Mod lightning damage. A creature of your choice other than the target and within 10 squares of the target takes lightning damage equal to your DEX Mod. Storm Magic: You can apply your Storm Power bonus either to the damage roll against the target or to the damage by the enemy within 10 squares of the target. Damage Math: 1d8 +6 Storm Walk (Sorcerer Attack) The thunder of your steps batters your foe. At-Will ✦ Arcane, Implement, Thunder Standard Action ✦ Ranged 10 Target: One Creature Attack: Charisma vs. Fortitude Hit: 1d8 + CH Mod thunder damage. Effect: Before or after the attack, you shift 1 square. Damage Math: 1d8 +6 Encounter Powers Swiftcurrent (Genasi Feature) Your form ripples like water as you flow forward, whipping past your enemies and rubble in a graceful deadly surge. Encounter ✦ Move Action, Personal Effect: You can shift up to your speed over ground or liquid terrain. You take no penalties for squeezing during this movement, can move through enemy spaces, ignore difficult terrain, and take no damage if the surface or substance you move across would ordinarily deal damage to you. Promise of Storm (Genasi Feature) The lightning liging within you calls out to its companion, the thunder. Sparks dance across your skin, and the air around you seems to darken and rumble. Encounter ✦ Move Action, Personal Effect: Until the end of your next turn, you deal an extra 1d8 damage with any lightning or thunder power you use. Windwalker (Genasi Feature) You harness the power of the winds. Air swirls about you, lifting you from the earth. Encounter ✦ Move Action, Personal Effect: Fly 8 squares. If you don't end your move on solid ground, you float to the ground without taking falling damage. Thunder Slam (Sorcerer Attack) A shock wave of sound slams into the enemy. Encounter ✦ Arcane, Implement, Thunder Standard Action ✦ Ranged 10 Target: One Creature Attack: Charisma vs. Fortitude Hit: 2d10 + (6) CH Mod thunder, Wild Magic bonus, half level) damage and you push the target 3 squares. Daily Powers Chromatic Orb (Sorcerer Attack) An orb of arcane energy shifts colors as it hurtles toward your enemy. On impact, it erupes with damaging force, releasing the energy that was dominant at the time of impact. Daily ✦ Arcane, Implement; Varies Standard Action ✦ Ranged 10 Target: One Creature Attack: Charisma vs. Reflex Hit: 3d10 + (6) CH Mod. Roll et. al., a d6 to determine the attack's damage type and effect. 1. Yellow: Radiant damage, and the target is dazed (save ends). 2. Red: Fire damage, and each creature adjacent to the target takes fire damage equal to your Dexterity modifier. 3. Green: Poison damage, and ongoing 5 poison damage (save ends). 4. Turqouise: Lightning damage, and you slide the target a number of squares equal to your DEX Mod. 5. Blue: Cold damage, and the target is immobilized (save ends). 6. Violet: Pyschic damage, and the target takes a -2 penalty to AC (save ends). Miss: 1d10 damage. Roll a d6 as normal. Items *Adventurers Kit *Staff *Cloth clothing *Dagger x 2